


The Gym

by immortalje



Series: Prompt Challenges [5]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-03
Updated: 2006-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: House fetches Chase from the Gym
Relationships: Robert Chase/Greg House
Series: Prompt Challenges [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047814
Kudos: 3





	The Gym

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Angel/Derek Morgan  
> For my [100moods](https://100moods.livejournal.com/) challenge. Prompt: 055 Jealous ([Table](http://immortalje.livejournal.com/19713.html))

Despite telling Chase differently, House had decided to fetch the younger man from the gym. Not only that, he had willingly entered the place instead of waiting outside as usual.

Now he could watch Chase run on the treadmill. House noted how hot a sweaty Robert Chase in his training clothes looked, but it was pushed away by his jealousy. Chase was running, something he could never do again.

He watched him breathe hard, wipe the sweat away with a towel and wished it could be him running, sweating, exercising. No matter what kind of exercise he had tried, it had made his leg hurt even more.

It was difficult looking around the gym, knowing that there was no device he could use pain free and Chase could use any of them, could run to his heart’s delight. It was hard watching Chase do something he couldn’t do, no matter how hot Chase looked while doing it.

When Chase noticed him, he came over and said, “You didn’t have to come. I understand why it makes you uncomfortable.”

“I felt like it,” said House shortly. It didn’t sound as soft and loving as the action was meant to be, instead it sounded angry and House grimaced internally. Maybe it hadn’t been such a good idea after all.

“Hey handsome, who’s the cripple?” asked another man, interrupting their moment. House felt jealousy rage in him even more. There was another attractive and fit person who could keep up with Chase and he obviously found the Australian attractive as well.

Chase turned around and answered, “My boyfriend. And if you could quit calling me handsome, I believe I told you already that I wasn’t interested.”

House couldn’t hear what the other man said in response as Chase had turned back to him and had latched on to his mouth. Not that he minded. Kissing Chase was always a good thing to do.

House pulled back to get some air after a while. “You’re sweaty,” said House wrinkling his nose. No matter how much the smell might arouse him, it still made him fell jealous of Chase’s ability to actually get sweaty outside of sex.

Chase grinned, “I’ll just change and we can shower together at home.”

“Sounds like a plan,” agreed House with a smirk. Somehow Chase knew how to deal with his jealousy. It didn’t make him feel any less jealous though.


End file.
